Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Wiki:Media article layout
This page contains the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Wiki's . It describes content organization within media articles, i.e. how media articles should be structured as well as how standard content and sections should be named and ordered. *Policies set general rules for the wiki's administration and its content. *Any registered editor is free to edit this page to improve its readability as long as the essence of the article remains unchanged. *If you would like to suggest content changes or propose a new policy or guideline, please use the wiki discussion forum. *See the policies and guidelines page for an overview of this wiki's policies and guidelines. On structure One of the most important parts of wiki editing is how to structure an article. Structure dictates what information the reader reads and when he or she reads it. It can influence what people contribute, where they put it and how it is written. Good structure is likely to produce high quality articles. Organize sections in an article in a hierarchical structure like you would an outline. Try using a shallow structure rather than a deep one. Having too many nested sections usually leads to a confusing or unreadable article. Section order and naming The following is a short overview of the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Wiki standard article layout for individual installments and episodes/chapters. Its purpose is to provide a quick reference for order and naming of these articles. Note that all top-level sections are h2 headings. Installment article Note: Sections not marked as mandatory are considered good style. This means as soon as the character has enough appearances to describe the section in question the section should be added. * Articles should generally start with a lead section which is not more than a few sentences and two paragraphs. Its purpose is to provide a short definition or overview of the installment itself; after reading it, a reader should have a basic idea of what it is about and how it relates to the established continuity. The full title of the installment should be the subject of the first sentence. Note: The lead section is mandatory! * The infobox. Used to display the installment cover (!) and typical data like the Japanese title, publication details, etc. Note: The Installment infobox is mandatory! * Plot. Plot summary of the installment. Optional for anime series and manga, but mandatory for movies and video games. Non-linear video games should include summaries of all possible paths/endings. * Episodes/Chapters. Extended list of episodes (for anime series) or chapters (for mangas) should be generated semantically using the template or , respectively, for official works. The sub-templates of should be used for formatting doujinshi chapter lists. * Music. In anime articles, this section should contain a list of opening, ending, and insert themes of the respective series. * Sound Stages. Extended list of Sound Stages, if available, should be generated semantically using the template . * Supplemental material. This section should contain a subsection for each notable piece of supplemental material for the installment not listed elsewhere, e.g. official art books, guide books, DVD booklets, etc.. * Characters. A list of characters featured in the installment should be generated semantically using the template . * Devices. A list of Devices featured in the installment should be generated semantically using the template . * Spells. A list of spells featured in the installment should be generated semantically using the template . * Settings. A list of locations featured in the installment should be generated semantically using the template . * ' ' have to be used in every article. Without referencing, much of what is written on a page cannot be taken as legit, even if it is and can and will be removed. The reference section makes use of the . Note: The reference section is mandatory! See this for general info about our referencing style. * External links. A list of links to other webpages about the installment, e.g. on the or the [http://nanoha.julynet.jp/ Japanese Nanoha wiki]. * All articles on canon installments should be filed under Category:Media. Episode/chapter/Sound Stage article * Articles should generally start with a lead section which is not more than a few sentences and two paragraphs. Its purpose is to provide a short definition or overview of the episode/chapter/Sound Stage itself; after reading it, a reader should have a basic idea to which installment it belongs and how it relates to the established continuity. The full title of the episode/chapter/Sound Stage should be the subject of the first sentence. Note: The lead section is mandatory! * The , , or . Used to display the episode/chapter/Sound Stage image (!) and typical data like the Japanese title, publication details, etc. Note: The infobox is mandatory! * Short summary. A short plot summary of the episode/chapter/Sound Stage, as it would appear in the episode list. It should not be longer than two-three sentences. * Long summary/Summary. Detailed summary of the episode/chapter/Sound Stage. * Details. Lists of continuity details, like character and location appearances. The template should be used for simplicity's sake. ** Character appearances. A list of characters featured in the episode/chapter/Sound Stage. ** Device appearances. A list of Devices featured in the episode/chapter/Sound Stage. ** Locations visited. A list of locations featured in the episode/chapter/Sound Stage. ** Spells cast. A list of spells featured in the episode/chapter/Sound Stage. * Trivia. A list of miscellaneous facts about the episode/chapter/Sound Stage. * ' ' have to be used in every article. Without referencing, much of what is written on a page cannot be taken as legit, even if it is and can and will be removed. The reference section makes use of the . Note: The reference section is mandatory! See this for general info about our referencing style. * All episode articles should be filed under Category:Episodes. All chapter articles should be filed under Category:Chapters. All Sound Stage articles should be filed under Category:Sound Stages. Preload The CreateBox extension allows to create new articles with predefined content ("preload"). Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Wiki utilizes a combination of preloads and to simplify creation of new articles of the most common types. To create a page for a new anime episode or manga chapter or Sound Stage, go to Template:Preload, enter its title into the appropriate input field, and click "Create". When the article editing page for a new page with the title you entered opens, fill in the template parameters with appropriate values and click "Save page". The template parser will automatically process the values you entered and create a page with fully generated page code. See also * Article layout guideline * Image and video policy